


Incentivi

by Eloriee



Series: Things you said Meme [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek ci prova a modo suo, M/M, Meme, Roscoe the Jeep, Stiles non si arrende, e anche la Camaro
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ora, ad esempio, Stiles sa che quell’alzata di spalle significa: «Di niente, Stiles, non mi disturba affatto essere dovuto venire a recuperarti dall’altro capo della città alle undici di sera, tanto non è che avessi nulla di meglio da fare, e poi è soltanto la terza volta questo mese, che vuoi che sia? Lo facciamo sempre tutti volentieri, e quando ci senti confabulare a bassa voce e zittirci non appena entri nella stanza non è mica perché stiamo complottando a tua insaputa per convincerti a gettare via quel catorcio».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentivi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Grace75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/gifts).



> Storia scritta per il promt "Things you said when you were driving".  
>  Un grazie a Grace, sia per avermi dato il prompt che per il betaggio. Uno a Ny per avermi aiutata a plottare e uno a Cecilia per avermi letta in diretta ♥

**INCENTIVI**

 

 _Le cose che abbiamo in comune_  
_sono così tante che quasi spaventa_  
_cos'altro ti serve per esserne certa_  
_con tutte le cose che abbiamo in comune_  
_l'unione fra noi non sarebbe perfetta?_  
_**(Daniele Silvestri, Le cose che abbiamo in comune)**_  
  
  
  
  
«Grazie di essere venuto a prendermi.»  
Stiles non riceve nessuna risposta vocale ma, mentre si piega di lato ad allacciare la cintura di sicurezza, con la coda dell’occhio vede che Derek sta scrollando una spalla.  
Negli anni Derek si è ammorbidito in tante cose e, rispetto a quando Stiles l’ha conosciuto, non sarebbe folle dire che è anche diventato un po’ più loquace, eppure ci sono sempre quei momenti in cui con un gesto minimale dice più di mille parole. Stiles ormai è diventato piuttosto bravo a interpretare quei gesti, specie considerato che, negli ultimi tempi, lui e Derek si sono frequentati sempre più spesso. Ora, ad esempio, Stiles sa che quell’alzata di spalle significa: «Di niente, Stiles, non mi disturba affatto essere dovuto venire a recuperarti dall’altro capo della città alle undici di sera, tanto non è che avessi nulla di meglio da fare, e poi è soltanto la terza volta questo mese, che vuoi che sia? Lo facciamo sempre tutti volentieri, e quando ci senti confabulare a bassa voce e zittirci non appena entri nella stanza non è mica perché stiamo complottando a tua insaputa per convincerti a gettare via quel catorcio».  
Ehi, Derek ha delle spalle eccezionalmente espressive.  
A dimostrare che Stiles non era per niente fuori strada, il silenzio di Derek dura giusto il tempo che gli ci vuole a mettere in moto e imboccare il viale semi-deserto.  
«Stiles» attacca in tono serio e ragionevole, quello che in genere si usa per ammansire un bambino capriccioso. «Lo so che ci sei affezionato, ma quella macchina cade a pezzi.»  
Stiles incrocia le braccia al petto e affonda nel sedile fastidiosamente invitante del SUV di Derek. Non c’è neppure un bozzo di gommapiuma rovinata che gli pungola la schiena; è evidente che quest’auto non ha carattere. Il radiatore non borbotta nemmeno!  
«La Jeep non è mica così vecchia» protesta. «Si può sempre riparare.»  
Derek si lascia sfuggire uno sbuffo a metà fra il divertito e l’esasperato. «Hai ragione, non è vecchia» conferma. «Era vecchia sei anni fa quando ti ho conosciuto. Ed era da buttare tre anni fa quando ti sei diplomato. Adesso è un vero e proprio pericolo pubblico.»  
«Se avessi voluto una ramanzina» gli risponde Stiles indispettito, «avrei chiamato direttamente mio padre.»  
«E quante volte l’hai già chiamato, questa settimana?» gli domanda Derek con aria innocente.  
Bastardo. Beh, stavolta gli è andata male. «Nemmeno una!» è la replica soddisfatta di Stiles.  
«E Scott?» ribatte Derek con un sorrisetto maligno.  
«Due» mugugna Stiles fra i denti. Tanto è inutile mentire ai lupi mannari. Ok, non inutile, più che altro è futile se non c’è in ballo qualcosa di più che perdere la faccia. Stiles preferisce conservare le sue performance migliori per quando ce n’è veramente bisogno.  
Derek si limita a inarcare un sopracciglio. Questa è fin troppo facile: «Sei ridicolo e non so perché diavolo ti frequento, probabilmente perché ho serie tendenze autolesioniste».  
A Stiles non piace l’idea che Derek pensi di non meritarsi nulla di buono. E gli piace ancora meno sentir insultare la sua amata Jeep.  
«Non dobbiamo tutti andare in giro su macchine sportive extra lusso lucidate a nuovo in pendant con la giacca di pelle e gli occhiali da sole come faceva qualcuno di mia conoscenza» lo punzecchia, un po’ per ripicca e un po’ per farlo reagire. «Ma che ci parlo a fare con te? Tanto non mi puoi capire. Roscoe per me è come uno di famiglia.»  
Derek irrigidisce appena la mascella e, per una volta, Stiles non è capace di interpretare la sua espressione. Svanisce in un istante, il tempo che ci vuole ai fari troppo alti di un’auto che viaggia in senso opposto per abbagliarli entrambi. Quando Stiles riacquista l’uso delle retine, il volto di Derek si è ammorbidito in una smorfia quasi malinconica.  
«Era di Laura» mormora, afferrando il volante con tutte e due le mani, come a volersi aggrappare a qualcosa. «La Camaro era di Laura. Dentro c’era ancora il suo odore.»  
A Stiles si mozza il fiato in gola. Ci mette più del previsto per riuscire a recuperare le parole, forse per questo sono più sincere e disarmate di quanto normalmente si conceda.  
«Come hai fatto a trovare la forza di darla via?»  
Derek scrolla di nuovo le spalle. Il gesto è il medesimo, ma il significato è del tutto diverso. Stavolta è un «Mi imbarazza ammettere di essere anch’io un enorme malloppo di rimpianti e sensi di colpa incollati insieme alla bene e meglio, ma se è per il tuo bene mi faccio violenza e ingoio il boccone amaro».  
Per qualche minuto, il silenzio è camuffato soltanto dal suono attutito del motore. Stiles si mordicchia un labbro nervosamente, e attende.  
Derek alla fine sembra rilassare appena la presa spasmodica che aveva sul volante. «Non so dirtelo con certezza» risponde. «Il giorno che ho finito di pagarla, è come se all’improvviso avessi capito… non era più di Laura, era diventata mia. Non era di Laura e non c’era più il suo odore, non c’era più da mesi» ammette con un filo di voce. «Lei non c’era più, e non era tenermi la sua auto che l’avrebbe riportata indietro. Niente l’avrebbe riportata indietro, però allo stesso tempo, la sai una cosa?»  
Quasi colto di sorpresa, Stiles scuote la testa. Derek ha lo sguardo deciso, adesso, lo sguardo che tira fuori quando è pronto ad andare ad abbattere i muri a cazzotti.  
«Anche se lei non c’è più, è parte di me e nessuno potrà mai portarmela via. Vive dentro di me, nella persona che sono diventato anche per merito suo. Non mi serve guidare la sua macchina per ricordarmelo. O per ricordare lei» conclude con una dolcezza inaspettata.  
Prima che Stiles possa fermarle, le parole sono già fuori dalle sue labbra. «La Jeep era di mia madre.»  
Derek annuisce e gli rivolge un piccolissimo sorriso. «L’avevo capito» gli confessa. «Non stavo esattamente parlando a vanvera.»  
Stiles dovrebbe risentirsi, forse, ma è soprattutto stupito. Deve averlo scritto bello chiaro in faccia, tra l’altro, perché Derek si lascia sfuggire una risata.  
«Che c’è, pensi che sia scemo?» gli domanda. «Non ti ho mai visto attaccarti così ferocemente a un oggetto inanimato, Stiles. Tu ti attacchi alle persone, non alle cose.»  
A questo punto, c’è poco da fare, è Stiles quello imbarazzato a morte. E se da un lato è sempre parecchio allarmante trovarsi così, smascherato, quasi nudo di fronte a qualcuno che ti conosce sin troppo bene, dall’altro Stiles non può fare a meno di sentirsi emozionato come un povero cretino perché, beh, è Derek.  
Che abbia seguito il filo dei suoi pensieri o che abbia semplicemente fiutato il suo imbarazzo, Derek scoppia in un’altra risata priva di alcuna malignità. «Non era mica un’accusa, Stiles» gli dice, e persino gli occhi riflettono la sua allegria. «Anzi, è una delle cose che mi piacciono di più di te.»  
Stiles, non sa neppure bene come, si ritrova a fissarsi le mani che tiene strette in grembo, con il viso che scotta e il cuore che batte all’impazzata. La consapevolezza che Derek può sentirlo come una grancassa che gli suona dritta nell’orecchio non lo aiuta certo a calmarsi e a riprendere il controllo. Stiles sta giusto cominciando a domandarsi se non stia per venirgli un attacco di panico per la troppa emozione quando una terza mano, che fino a prova contraria non può essere che di Derek, raggiunge le sue e ci si posa sopra con delicatezza, impedendo loro di continuare a tormentarsi a vicenda.  
«Se cambi macchina mi toccherà inventarmi qualche altra scusa per vederti a tarda sera.» Quando Stiles alza lo sguardo, Derek ha gli occhi fissi sulla strada e un’ombra di sorriso che gli incurva appena le labbra.  
Okay, Stiles lo deve ammettere: in tanti anni di suppliche e minacce, questo è di gran lunga il miglior incentivo che abbia mai ricevuto. Gira il palmo della mano sinistra per intrecciare le dita con quelle di Derek. Sarà anche stato colto di sorpresa, ma non si dica che Stiles Stilinski non sa prendere al volo un’occasione, quando si presenta.  
«Nel caso decidessi di lasciarmi convincere, e bada bene, siamo ancora nel magico mondo delle supposizioni azzardate, qui» ci tiene a specificare. «Mi accompagni tu alla concessionaria dell’usato?»  
Derek ricambia la stretta e annuisce deciso.


End file.
